An Enemy Within
by Calimestelitava
Summary: Story of difficult choices of a young Imperial between friendship and loyalty.
1. Coruscant

An enemy within  
  
A Short Story by LCM Mitth'raw'eana  
  
"Watch out!" an Arkanian pilot Thelea yells at her wing mate, Corellian called Wellen Carlan, whose A-wing fighter was just attacked by a TIE Defender.  
Thelea accelerates her A-wing, but due to another dogfight she is too far. Suddenly her wing mate's fighter blows up in to a ball of flames. "No!" she yells.  
"Simulation over, Commander", her superior officer's voice states to her in-helmet comlink.  
  
"You can't expect me to be in two places at the same time, Sir!" Thelea almost yells.  
"It was just a simulation, Commander. You need more practise" Admiral Drayson of the New Republic states calmly.  
Thelea is speechless due to anger and frustration, so she leaves the Admiral so she can speak with Wellen. She reaches him almost immediately. "Wellen! Wait!"  
Wellen turns to face his wing mate and friend. "What happened in that simulation, ma'am?"  
"Don't call me that when we're alone! And if you didn't notice, I was busy destroying that frigate! I tried my best to get to you, when I noticed your situation, but..."  
"But what? You're an excellent pilot! You should now that you can transfer energy to engines from lasers and shields! You DID destroy that frigate, so it wasn't a threat anymore, was it?"  
"You weren't the only one who was harassed by those Defenders! They attacked me, too! Without shields I couldn't have been much of an assist!" She can barely control herself.  
Luckily, for them both, Admiral Drayson comes and demands Thelea to leave him to speak alone to her wing mate. Thelea salutes them both and decides to go to her quarters.  
  
Thelea stands at one of her living room's large windows, looking at the Imperial City, the heart of Coruscant. She practically despises this concrete and durasteel jungle, but she loves this palace. This is so different from her home planet of Arkania.  
She stays at the window for awhile before retiring to bed. After today she's very tired, so she tries to get some sleep.  
  
Two hours later Thelea wakes up because of some loud noise, which sounds like alarm... Suddenly she's fully awake. Alarm? Coruscant must be under attack!  
She puts her flight suit on, grabs her helmet and sidearm, and rushes to the hangars. In one of them her A-wing is being prepared for battle.  
She climbs into her fighter and runs a system check, while waiting the flight control to give her "clear for take-off". After getting the clearance she takes of from the hangar and flies her A-wing towards her Command Craft, a Winged Mon Calamari Cruiser Independence.  
By the time she reaches the Independence, she notices that the area around it is already swarming with fighters. She locates her wing mates and flies to them.  
"What we're up against, Blue One?" someone asks the Flight Commander.  
"We've got three Imperial class Star Destroyers, Death's Head, Vengeance and Thunderstorm, five Dreadnaughts, Firestorm, Vendetta, Raptor, Flare and Nemesis, and almost ten full TIE squadrons against us. A back up fleet is on it's way, but we need us to buy them some time to arrive."  
"Sir, what are our tactics, or do we have any?" Thelea asks.  
"Y-wings and B-wings are to confront the capital ships. That leaves the X-wings and the A-wings the important task to deal with the enemy fighters. And remember, especially Commander Thelea, to stay far enough those capitals ships!"  
"What do you mean 'especially Commander Thelea'?"  
"No offence, Commander, but you have a nasty habit to end up to near to any hostile capital ship. Admiral told about that simulation. You're too reckless to be an Arkanian..."  
"Yes, Sir", Thelea sighs and picks her first target, a TIE Interceptor, and accelerates her fighter towards it. As soon as that TIE's pilot notices a new threat, he switches to his missile launchers and waits one pair of missiles to lock on this A-wing.  
Thelea notices on her Heads Up Display that someone is trying to lock missiles on her ship. "That's rude, pal!" In the next moment her HUD warns about two incoming missiles. "Uh-oh." After her fighter's computer has calculated the missiles' velocity, she accelerates her fighter to velocity just above that. Then she begins to do evasive maneuvers to make sure that those missiles won't get to their target. One of her maneuvers takes her to Independence.  
At this point one of the Independence's deck officers notices her distress, and when missiles get to too close to the Mon Cal Cruiser, it's massive turbolasers open fire towards the missiles, and they blow up without causing any harm.  
"Thanks, Independence!" Thelea greets the capital ship. "I needed that."  
"You're welcome, Commander. It was fun", one of the deck officers laughs.  
Thelea pilots her fighter towards one of the ongoing dogfights, and, accidentally, destroys a TIE Bomber who flied to it's wing mate's missile when trying to avoid this new threat.  
Next thing Thelea realizes, is that there are at least six TIE Interceptors on their way - towards her direction.  
She flies better than ever to avoid any fights with those fighters, for she knows quite well that she can't defeat all of them on her own. She flies very fast, but then she sees another flight of TIE Interceptors. "Hey guys! I could use a little help over here!" she says to her wing mates.  
Her flight leader notices that Thelea is attacked by twelve TIEs. "Hang on in there, Commander, we're coming as soon as we can!" he says to her.  
Thelea flies away from all twelve TIEs. But then things go worse: she notices a flight of TIE Advanced fighters, and they're coming towards her direction.  
"Great!" Dryly. "Now I have to deal all of those fighters with only...", she checks the amount of her missiles, "six missiles. If you wanted to play, then let's play. Mess with the best, die like the rest..."  
Then she notices that she's being fired upon. She looks above her, seeing the belly of an Imperial Star Destroyer.  
"Oops."  
Suddenly someone contacts her via her comlink inside helmet. "Rebel pilot, this is Captain Harbid of Star Destroyer Death's Head. Surrender immediately, and your life will be spared!"  
"In your dreams!" Thelea fires all of her six missiles towards the Destroyer's main hangar. She doesn't stick around to see the results of her action, but instead, noticing those fighters being too close for comfort, pilots her fighter towards the Independence.  
Suddenly she sees the Imperials withdrawing from Coruscant. After checking her HUD, she realizes the reason; the back up just arrived.  
  
Thirty minutes later Thelea sits with the other fighter pilots in the briefing room. They're waiting for Admiral Drayson to debrief them.  
Then the Admiral arrives and begins debriefing. "We don't know yet, why they were here, but there might be a traitor among us." He looks at Thelea. "Commander, we managed to capture an Imperial pilot. I want you to interrogate him personally. Arkanians are known for their persuative abilities."  
Thelea nods and stands up. Then a guardsman from the Palace Guard leads her to the cell blocks.  
In there she goes to the one of the interrogation rooms, in where is a man in an Imperial pilot suit. She notifies the guards that she can handle this on her own.  
When the guards have closed the door behind them, she speaks to the pilot, who have been chained to his chair. "Maybe I should take off your helmet." She walks behind his chair and takes off his helmet and puts it on the only table in the room.  
She walks to the other side of that table an faces the pilot. "There's a traitor among us. Is that why you came?"  
Pilot looks at her milky white eyes. "Why would I tell you, Rebel scum!"  
She smiles. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which one you prefer?" Pilot says nothing, just stares at a point on the door. "All right then, let's do this the hard way."  
She walks behind his chair again and touches both of his temples, right above his ears, with palms of her four-fingered, clawed hands. Then she uses her abilities in the Force, and reaches out with her thoughts to get in touch with his mind.  
  
Thelea gets the information she needed and rushes back to the briefing room, where the others are still waiting. In there she speaks to the Admiral. "Sir, you were right. There is a traitor among us. That Imperial pilot told me his name. "She looks at Wellen Carlan. "I'm sorry, my friend, but he gave me your name."  
Wellen looks stunned. "Thelea! You know I would never betray the New Republic!"  
"Perhaps not. Okay, I know you wouldn't. But he told me that you're working for the Empire."  
"That's not true! Yes, I did work for them, but no, not any more. I left when I found out about something they called the Infiltrator Wing. They use same ships we use!"  
At this point there's very quiet in that room. No-one says a word.  
After a few minutes Admiral Drayson breaks the silence. "That's impossible. We would know about something like that. I'll let you remain in your current Wing, but know this: make one mistake, just one, and you will be court-martialled. Understood? Good."  
  
Two hours later Thelea walks around her quarters, thinking about the past events. No-one seemed to believe in the existence of the Infiltrator Wing. Excellent. She can continue her work to destroy the New Republic - from within...  
  
To be continued (possibly) 


	2. Tangrene

An enemy within  
  
A Story by LCM Mitth'raw'eana  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Thelea stands in attention in front of Admiral Hiram Drayson. Next to her is standing, also in attention, her wing mate Wellen Carlan. She is giving to the Admiral her report about her friend's actions after he was revealed to be an ex-Imperial.  
Her report is good, for she has seen nothing that would guggest that Wellen would betray the New Republic.  
Admiral turns to Wellen. "What you know about this Infiltrator Wing you mentioned some time ago?"  
Wellen clears his throat. "Sir, all I know is, that they do exist, and they're using the very same ship types used by the New Republic."  
"Do you know any names of those ships?"  
"No, sir, I don't."  
"How did you found about this Infiltrator Wing in the first place?"  
"Sir, I overheard a conversation between Admiral Lendoan and an officer of this Infiltrator Wing. I managed to hear his name. It was Gared Jones."  
Thelea recoils. Gared Jones? Her own superior officer. Quickly she takes a glance at both men and hopes that they didn't notice her recoil.  
Unfortunately for her, the Admiral did notice. "Commander, is something wrong? Do you recognize this name?"  
"Nothing's wrong, Sir. And yes, I do recognize that name. He's the reason I joined the New Republic in the first place." Drayson raises a brow so she continues. "When I was visiting Nar Shaddaa with my friend some time ago, we were approached by a group if Imperials. He was one of them." Her voice gets tense and anger, or hatred, brings a cruel glow in her milky- white eyes; so unusual to Arkanians. Her voice is quiet and filled with despise, when she continues. "They were drunk and when they saw two women, they..." She takes a deep breath. "The situation ended to my friend's death. He was never accused of it. That's why I swore I would make him pay!"  
"So the only reason you're one of us is revenge?" Drayson asks very quietly.  
"Sir, that was the reason I joined! And yes. It is one of the reasons why I'm still here."  
Admiral Drayson nods. "Very well. That's enough for me now. You both are dismissed."  
  
After leaving from the Admiral's office, Thelea nearly runs down the corridor, when Wellwn rushes to her side. "Thelea... I'm sorry... I didn't know..."  
Thelea stops and turns around to face him. "Don't be." There's a cold fire in her eyes. It's something Wellen have never seen before, and he hopes he doesn't have to see it again, for it frightens him.  
He grabs her shoulders and says to her firmly. "I think we need to discuss about this, Thelea." When she looks like resisting he looks directly into her milky-white eyes and says to her harshly. "Don't even think about it! You're gonna tell me what happened to your friend. Tell me everything, Understood?"  
He knows that he shouldn't be this hard to her, but he also knows that it might be the only way to prevent his friend to fall apart.  
She nods shortly, and tells him what happened on Nar Shaddaa that day.  
  
Later Thelea walks around her living room. She knows she didn't tell the exact truth about this man, Gared Jones. He was the reason he joined the Empire, not the New Republic. At first all she wanted was revenge, but now she's confused. Gared is a good man when sober; good man and excellent leader. Now she understands that he wasn't accused of her friend's death, because the Empire just can't lose an officer like him. She wants him dead, but on the other hand she wants only what is best for the Empire.  
With a sigh, she retires to bed. She'll think about this in the morning.  
  
In the morning when the most of the other Rebels are still practically asleep, she's already wide awake in the control room trying to locate ships from the Infiltrator Wing.  
After awhile, just before the Admiral arrives, she manages to locate one of those ships: The Mon Calamari Cruiser Fear.  
She quickly checks the ship's files and then she makes sure that no- one can ever find out what she was just donig.  
"Commander, I want you to get inside your Head Hunter and fly it as far as Tangrene to find out what the Imperials are up to", the Admiral says to the young Arkanian.  
Thelea nods slightly. "Yes, sir."  
  
About three hours later Thelea is in her Modified Z-95 Head Hunter near to planet Tangrene. She's immediately hailed by a flight officer onboard a Star Destroyer assigned to protect the Imperial shipyards at Tangrene.  
"Z-95, you have entered Imperial space. Identify yourself and state your business."  
Thelea uses her false ID. "This is Mercenary Corinne Sunrider from the Bounty Hunter's Guild. I'm here to investigate a crime occurred at Nar Shaddaa some time ago." Not exactly a lie...  
"Then shouldn't you be in Nar Shaddaa?"  
"I'm supposed to meet my informant here."  
"You may land, mercenary, but know that people around here don't trust any of your kind."  
  
Only a moment later Thelea is rushing down the main street to "meet her informant" as she explained to the stormtroopers who came to ask some questions after her landing. She goes to a cantina where she told them to meet this informant. If she wouldn't go, they would become suspicious.  
In the cantina she sees someone familiar: Gared Jones. Isn't he supposed to be onboard Fear? She manages to avoid being seen and begins to follow him when he leaves the cantina. To avoid being seen she uses an ability natural for Arkanians; she can walk unnoticed. It means that everyone can see her, but they don't pay attention to her, and never look twice. To them she practically just isn't there.  
She follows him to the Imperial Office building. She has to use every bit of her self-control to keep herself from taking her BlasTech DL- 44 Blaster Pistol and shooting him on the spot.  
She follows him into his office, and when he leaves, she begins her search for information.  
At first, there's nothing useful, but then she spots a datacard. She quickly checks it's contents with a datapad.  
"No way! Exactly what I was looking for..." She copies the datacard and leaves the building. Unfortunately something did notice her after all. Even though she managed to avoid the cameras, she wasn't as lucky with an astromech, that registered her presence when she left.  
  
Thirty minutes later Thelea is onboard her fighter flying away from Tangrene. But she's not alone. Not even close. She's being chased by a few TIEs, let alone one Star Destoyer.  
She manages to avoid all TIEs, but then the Star Destroyer opens fire with it's ion cannons, and each hit reduces her shields and speed.  
Suddenly a direct hit forces her fighter to come to an halt. Then the Destroyer's tractor beams lock into their target.  
She's running out of options. She knows that she doesn't need much time to escape, for her engines are running again. On the other hand she could just tell them who she really is...  
  
Next morning Thelea wakes up in her quarters in the Imperial Palace. She has a strange feeling that something isn't right.  
When she steps into her living-room she finds out what's wrong. There's a man standing with his back towards her in front of a viewport. She clears her throat. "Excuse me, this is my apartment. So maybe you should leave."  
  
He turns around and she recognizes him. "You!" Suddenly her eyes are burning. "How dare you?! After what you pulled I should..."  
"You shouldn't talk to me in that tone, young lady. I heard what happened at Tangrene yesterday."  
"Get out! Just get out before I call the security!"  
He laughs. "I know your 'little' secret. You cannot afford to let your new 'friends' to know it too, do you?"  
"You wouldn't..."  
"Try me." Coldly.  
She glances at him for a long time before opening her mouth again. "What do you want?"  
"You know exactly what I want, my young apprentice!"  
She sighs. "Yes, I do know."  
She closes her eyes for a moment. When she opens them again, he's gone.  
  
A quarter of an hour later Thelea is in front of a data screen looking for a planet. She finds it and sends it's coordinates to her fighter's navigation computer.  
Suddenly Wellen Carlan comes to her. "Dromund Kaas? Why would you like to go there? It's a swamp planet."  
She turns to face him. Wellen, there's something in that planet I've been looking for a long time. And don't ask, it's personal."  
Wellen nods and swallows the question he was about to ask.  
  
Four hours later Thelea is above the planet Dromund Kaas. Her first destination. "For the Empire", she says to herself.  
  
To be continued 


	3. Dromund Kaas

An Enemy Within  
  
A Story by LCM Mitth'raw'eana  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Thelea lands on a swamp close to a big statue. She jumps off from her Z-95 and looks around her. All she can see is swamp and that statue.  
She can sense the Dark Side here, so she leaves her blaster in her fighter's cockpit and instead of it she decides to take her lightsaber with her. This weapon she inherited from her ancestor, Jedi Master Arca Jeth of Arkania.  
Then she turns to face that statue. She senses a some kind of field in between herself and the statue. She almost touches the field but just before she would've touched the field, she pulls her hand back.  
She thinks about her situation. She might risk her life by trying to pass this field. On the other hand, if she turns back now, she would be dead for sure.  
Suddenly she hears an engine's roar. She looks up and sees an A- wing. It looks very familiar...  
After the A-wing has landed and its pilot stepped out from its cockpit, she recognizes the pilot. "What are you doing in here?"  
Wellen Carlan smiles. "I guessed that someone has to keep you from getting into trouble... So I just followed you."  
Thelea's laughter sounds relieved. "I'm glad you came, Wellen"  
"You seem to be in trouble already, my young Arkanian friend." He gives her a warm smile.  
Thelea glances at the statue. "True, that statue creates a some kind of field. I'm not sure how to pass it..."  
"You're Jedi aren't you?"  
She glances at him, then she suddenly understands her friend's thoughts. "Oh, true enough. Let's try this."  
  
They walk through swamp. Surprizingly they don't meet any opposition. After walking about half an hour they arrive to an area of swamp.  
After exploring the entire area, they realize that there's no path leading away from there, except the one they used to get in here.  
"Great! Now what?" Thelea's voice sounds frustrated.  
Wellen walks around two statues. Suddenly he notices a face carved in stone or something like that. He walks toward the face, but suddenly he steps on something that could be a hatch made from durasteel. "Thelea, come here, I found something!"  
Thelea rushes to him. "What is it? A some kind of way out of here?"  
Wellen nods. "I think so. It could be a hatch. All we have to figure out now is, how to open it."  
Thelea walks to the carved face and runs her clawed fingers on the surface. Then she realizes how to open that hatch.  
  
After a lot of swimming, some more swamps and some kind of rooms and stairs made from stone, let alone small, hairy, and cute creatures, who block the Force somehow, they reach the temple. In front of the entrance itself, there's a pond. Unfortunately they happen to be on the wrong side of that pond...  
Wellen looks at the pond suspiciously. "We could swim. It's not that large." Thelea glances at the pond. "There's something in there. I don't know what, and I'm not sure I even want to know..."  
"No swimming, then. Too bad we don't have any jetpack with us."  
Thelea smiles dryly. "There's an alternative..." She explains her plan to him.  
  
On the other side of the pond Thelea approaches the entrance guarded by two statues. When she gets close enough, the door slides open.  
They look at each other and Thelea steps in followed immediately by Wellen.  
When the door shuts behind him the corridor in front of them loses its last source of light and becomes dark. Thelea activates her lightsaber and its purple blade gives enough light for them to walk.  
Wellen follows her down the corridor, pass two statues carrying lightsabers to a yard (or something) with a hound-like creature. It notices them, but doesn't attack. On the contrary it goes back to sleep.  
"What was that about?" Thelea wonders.  
Wellen shrugs. "Who knows? Or cares? At least it didn't attack!"  
  
After more swimming, statues with lightsabers, and non-hostile creatures, they find themselves in a front of huge door.  
Both are soaking wet and they leave wet trails as approaching the door, which opens before them.  
Thelea leads Wellen into a chamber. It could be just a normal room, if there wouldn't be a huge hole in the floor.  
"Now what?" He is frustrated.  
She looks at him, and then she leans over the hole. Then, without a warning, she jumps into the hole. With a heavy sigh, he follows.  
  
An hour later they are in a room. Though neither has any idea how they got there. On the other side of the room there's a throne made of stone. On the wall opposite the throne, there's a carving of a kneeled Jedi Knight.  
Thelea studies the carving and finds a carved text near the figure itself. She translates the text and turns around.  
The expression on Wellen's face is curious, but he says nothing.  
She walks to the throne and presses a certain part of it. This causes a datacard to pop out from the throne's seat. "Finally. Coordinates to a place I've been looking for so long..." She says these words quietly, more to herself than Wellen, who hears them anyway.  
"What coordinates?" he asks her.  
She turns around. "To the Lost Planet of Jedi..."  
He looks at her with disbelief. "You've been looking the Valley of the Jedi!" He can't obviously believe his ears.  
She nods slightly. "So?"  
"Why?" he insists.  
"I... I'm not sure-"  
"Come on, tell me."  
She looks in his eyes for a while before replying. "You deserve to know the truth, my friend." She sits down on the floor. He follows her example. "You know about my past, don't you? You know I'm an orphan. But I never told anyone about the man who raised me. His name was... No, it doesn't matter. Not now. Anyway, he told me about an object, the Arkanian Holocron. He said that, according to what he knows, it contains all the knowledge in the galaxy. I need to find it. It might be the only thing containing the information about my parents." Mostly true.  
"Why this man upset you?" Quietly.  
A sigh. "He's a Dark Jedi. Probably even a Dark Lord of the Sith. He began to teach me his dark art when I was young. It took me some time to realize what he was doing, but when I did... I left. Ran away. Unfortunately he continues bugging me. "Bitter laughter.  
He pulls her to her feet. "Let's go. Or are you planning to go somewhere else?"  
She gives him a faint smile. "As a matter of fact... I am. I'm planning to visit the Valley of the Jedi."  
He nods. "Fine with me... But at first, let's go home."  
  
To be continued 


	4. Valley of the Jedi

An Enemy Within  
  
A Story by LCM Mitth'raw'eana  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Thelea is standing next to her Modified Z-95 Head Hunter in one of the hangars of the Imperial Palace. Her wing mate Wellen Carlan is on his way to meet her.  
She is beginning to become irritated, for she hates to wait. Arkanians are usually patient, but she's not a typical Arkanian. Not even close...  
Finally her friend arrives. For her surprize, he's wearing his flight suit.  
"You're not coming with me, are you?" she asks.  
"I am coming with you, and there's no way you can prevent me..." he laughs.  
She smiles. "Guess not... Well, company is always welcome."  
  
After seven hours in hyperspace they arrive close to the Lost Planet of the Jedi. Thelea studies her HUD to figure out can they walk and breath there without spacesuits.  
It's safe and she lands her fighter near the canyon she believes to lead them to the Valley of the Jedi itself.  
Wellen lands his A-wing next to Thelea's Z-95. He approaches her fighter as soon as he gets out from his cockpit. He sees Thelea snapping her lightsaber to its place on her belt. "You think blasters wouldn't work here?"  
She turns around and he sees her blaster with her in its holster. "They'll work. Otherwise I would leave my blaster in here. Besides, according to what I have red, the Valley is well guarded. And those guards may not be willing to let us in..."  
Wellen looks around the canyon they're in. "Where now?"  
Thelea closes her eyes and uses her Jedi Abilities. She's not a Jedi Knight, not yet, but she's strong enough to survive in here. Suddenly she opens her eyes and nods towards the wider path from the two leading away from the small platform they landed on.  
She begins to walk down that path. He follows her without hesitation. She tells him that this path is longer but much safer.  
  
They walk along the path for a long time before encountering any trouble. Unfortunately, when they meet some opposition, it's not just 'little' trouble...  
Suddenly Thelea stops, making Wellen stop too. "What's wrong?"  
She looks around them. "I don't know..." Suddenly she throws herself to ground. This is quite impressive, when remembering the fact that she was standing on a small edge above a 'river' full of (possibly) hostile creatures.  
What happens next shows Wellen why she did it.  
An energy blast hits to the canyon wall on the place her head was just a while ago.  
"Wow! You sensed it coming?" Wellen asks her while rushing to his friend.  
Thelea gets to her feet. "Yes, I did. And before you ask, I'm all right."  
Wellen looks at the black mark left by the blast on the rock. "It wasn't a rifle. It was something bigger. Anti-Artillery Cannon?" He looks at her. She looks frightened. "What's wrong?"  
She shakes her head. "Nothing's wrong. I just... Well, it doesn't matter. Not anymore. Come on, we'd better hurry."  
  
They encounter several traps, but manage to avoid them all. But then they arrive to a small platform.  
They look around on the platform. All they see is rocky walls and the path they used. Even the 'river' is gone.  
When they reach the middle point of the platform, it slides open under their feet, and before they have any time to think about what just happened, they land in to a pool of water.  
They swim to the pool's side and get up. Wellen grumbles. "Why they had to put water everywhere? They could've shown us a safe -and dry- way down here. But no, they had to put us to the wet way down..."  
Thelea grins. "Oh, come on, we're not that wet..." Then she looks at their clothes. "Okay, we are that wet." She notices a door-way. "Let's go. We've got a job to do."  
On the other side of the door-way they find a dark room. Thelea activates her lightsaber to give them some light. With the blade's purple light she manages to find them the route to the Center of the Valley.  
  
In the Center of the Valley there are statues carved in stone. Thelea walks from statue to statue. "Wellen, these are the Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters who have died long time ago."  
Wellen follows her and recognizes some of the Jedi. "Cay Qel-Droma, his brother Ulic, Twi'lek Tott Doneeta, Master Thon..." Then he stops in front of statue of a tall and quite good-looking man with long hair and scars from a Cathar's claws on his other cheek. "This is Exar Kun! He was a Dark Lord of the Sith..."  
Thelea turns to him. "Guardian of the Valley made that. Maybe he had his reasons."  
She walks to a statue of a robed man. He has got long hair - and four-fingered, clawed hands. Wellen looks at his friend, then the statue. There's no doubt of it. The man carved in stone is definitely Arkanian.  
She seems to sense his thoughts. "This is my ancestor, Jedi Master Arca Jeth of Arkania..." Her voice is quiet and Wellen notices a tone of respect.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" A demanding voice says behind them.  
Both turn around quickly to face a tall man who happens to be an Arkanian.  
"I'm Thelea from the House of Jeth and this is Corellian Wellen Carlan. I'm a descendant of Master Arca. We're here to find the Arkanian Holocron."  
He smiles faintly. "Arkanian Holocron? It's just a myth. A legend. Nothing more."  
"No it's not. It can't be. I need it. I have to find out what happened to my parents!"  
He looks at her for a while. She senses him trying to read her mind. Then he nods. "It seems that you're worth it." He pulls out a blue cube from a pocket inside his robe. The cube is the Arkanian Holocron.  
He gives it to her. "Remember, it belongs here. So return it to me after using it."  
She nods and takes the Holocron. Suddenly she notices that she's not in the Valley anymore. This place looks like a some kind of temple. To tell the truth, it is a temple.  
There are people from several different species praying, standing, walking, reading, or doing something what you usually do in a temple.  
Suddenly she notices an Arkanian couple. There's a baby on the woman's arms. Both adults look frightened.  
She hears them talking.  
"What if they find us?" the woman says.  
"Hopefully they don't..." the man tries to comfort her.  
"What about our little daughter? We can't let them get her!"  
"You know we have no alternative. We may not be in safe here, but she will be."  
Then Thelea sees a man approaching the couple. He's a tall human with long, black hair and black eyes. Se recognizes him. Then she realizes that the Arkanians are her parents. And she is lying in her mother's arms.  
Her parents hand over their daughter, her, to the man. He takes her, and speaks to her parents with low voice. He can't hear his words, but she understand his point. Then he leaves the temple and Thelea decides to follow her parents to find out what happened to them.  
  
She follows them out from the temple to the city she's very familiar with. Coruscant.  
Suddenly she sees some people surrounding them. She can only watch. She tries to get their attention, but with no luck. She understands that to them she doesn't exist...  
She sees how a hooded man rushes to her parents' assist, and how he leads them somewhere. She follows them to a small hangar with a craft she recognizes. It belongs to a Jedi.  
The ship is an Arkanian courier craft, and she can read the text on its side. It says "SunGem". She frowns. Arca Jeth had a ship named SunGem - four millennia ago...  
She tries to get into the ship, but she hesitated for too long. It just left the hangar.  
She rushes back to the temple and shouts out loud her frustration. It was so close!  
Suddenly she finds herself being in another place again. She's back in the Valley of the Jedi.  
"Thelea, you're okay?" Wellen's voice.  
"I'm okay." Then she looks at the Guardian and returns the Arkanian Holocron to him. "Some of my questions were answered, but not all."  
He takes the Holocron. "Your parents are alive and in safe. Don't look for them before you have arranged your own thoughts."  
She nods. "I know."  
Wellen looks at her. "We should go back to Coruscant."  
  
Hours later they're back in Coruscant. Thelea is sitting on the Palace's rooftop. She looks around the Imperial City and remembers what happened in the Valley. "Mom, dad, I'll find you, but not yet." She remembers the Guardian's words. "He meant that I should decide where my loyalties lie. I don't know. I'm an Imperial. But then I met Wellen. I've been taught that rebels are barbarian. But they're not. They might not have the similar military discipline we do, but they are less competitive. I don't know what to do... I just don't! Maybe... Yinchor. I have to visit Yinchor... Yes, after that, I'll know."  
To be continued 


	5. Truth at Yinchorr

An Enemy Within by CM Mitth'raw'eana 

Chapter 5

Thelea is standing in front of a Temple near the Imperial Palace on the planet of Coruscant. The young Arkanian is determined to find some answers. Next to her is her wing mate, and best friend, the Corellian Wellen Carlan.

She looks at her friend. "Should I go?"

He gives her a friendly smile. "Go on, that's why you came here. Are you going to retreat now? I'll be right here for you."

She gives him a faint smile. "You're right. I have to do this. I _want_ to do this." Then she just opens the door and steps inside.

The temple looks like a large single room, but it's not just that. On the walls, hidden in shadows, are several smaller hollows. And the shadows in the far right corner near the altar hide a small corridor leading to a room. That's the room the black-haired man waited before meeting Thelea's parents.

The altar itself is made of stone, and the wall behind it is covered with three wall cloths. Thelea senses and empty space behind the middle one. Wellen walks next to her, looking around.

Thelea sees a robed man standing close to the altar. She clears her throat and the man recoils and turns around. "Good evening, ma'am, and sir. May I be of assistance?"

"I wonder if someone can remember something that happened here a long time ago."

"How long?"

"About twenty years."

"Let me think. Two Arkanian adults, one baby and a human man?"

"How did you know what I meant?"

"Arkanians are not common in Coruscant."

"You _do_ remember? Or at least know..."

"I remember it well. I presume that the woman is your mother." She nods. "She asked me to make sure that if something is to happen to them, they would be able to get out of the situation. She left you a message. She wanted me to tell you not to look for them. They know what's going on."

Thelea stands in silence for a while. Then she says slowly. "When did she tell you that?"

He smiles. "A week ago. Standard, not Arkanian."

"Five days? So they're alive." She looks at Wellen for couple of minutes, wondering if she could tell him the truth. She makes her decision. "Wellen, we need to talk. At Yinchorr."

Four days later Thelea lands her Z-95 on the surface of the planet Yinchorr. The Imperial Training Facility nearby looks deserted. Wellen lands his A-Wing near her HeadHunter.

He follows her inside the Facility. In there she opens a door with a code panel. Wellen wonders how she knew the pass code, but he doesn't ask. Door leads into an office.

Wellen becomes curios. "What is this place?"  
"This is the office of the Commanding Officer. This is an Imperial Training Facility."

"I was an Imperial. How come I had no idea of this place?"

"Because the Empire trained "Emperor's chosen ones" in here. The Royal Guard. Wellen, the Infiltrator Wing _is_ out there. I'm part of it. Don't get me wrong, I've learned to respect the New Republic. Long time ago I joined the Empire to get even with that Imperial officer I mentioned some time ago. The Emperor found about my natural abilities in the Force, so he began to teach me his dark arts. But he wasn't the first one. The man who raised me taught me his arts. Palpatine – Emperor, I mean – decided to make me one of his fists. Your expression tells me that you don't know who I was. Emperor's Fists. We were his eyes and, well, fists around the galaxy. Here I received my battle training."

"Whoa! Too much information! Is that how you 'escaped' that star destroyer at Tangrene? You told them who you are?"  
"Yes. When I sent them my ID, they released my ship immediately. I know what you think you should do, but listen, please. After the Emperor's death many of us had nowhere to go. I wandered around the galaxy. Only few Imperials knew who I was, and none of the 'rebels', so I was in safe where-ever I went. Some time ago I met an officer of the Infiltrator Wing. He convinced me to join it. So I did. And when he found out my previous position he sent me to Coruscant to join the New Republic."

"So you want to destroy us, from the inside?"

"I _did_, but not anymore. I guess. I don't know! I can't betray the Empire. ut I'm not convinced that the Republic should be destroyed."

"So _that's_ what the guardian meant! 'Arrange your own thoughts'. Who you're loyal to? The New Republic or the 'Galactic' Empire?"

"I – I don't know. You're my friend. I don't want to fight against you. But I can't leave the Empire, not just like that. But you, you can join us. We need all the pilots we can get."

"But I left the Empire. I can't go back. If I could leave the Empire, so can you. No-one has to know. Things would be just like before, except for that you would really be working for us."

"I was an Emperor's Fist. I can't –"

"He's dead! You owe nothing to him! And if you once did, you've paid it back. All of it."

"But it's not just him I owe something. What about the man who raised me?"  
"I don't know –"

"Well, well, well. You're back, Emperor's Fist. "Sudden harsh voice states from the door.

Thelea looks at the man on the door. He's wearing crimson red robes. His hair is white. Also Wellen looks at him.

She says. "You! Wellen, this is the main instructor. Sir, this is my wing mate, Wellen Carlan."

"You both should come with me. Now."

(To be continued)


	6. Emperor's Revenge

An Enemy Within by CM Mitth'raw'eana 

Chapter 6

Some hours later Wellen is in detention cell onboard Imperial Star Destroyer _Emperor's Revenge_. Thelea is standing on the bridge of the named ship. The crew seems not to be certain how to react to this Arkanian. They know that this woman was one of the Emperor's Fists. And now she serves that group of cowards who doesn't serve the Emperor, but some little Grand Admiral.

"Can I go and meet my wing mate?" Thelea asks from Commander Bral.

"Does it matter what I say? You would go anyway."

"Perhaps not. After all, I was a Fist. And I still am an officer of the Infiltrator Wing."

"IW is nothing. As is Emperor's Hammer. We are the true servants of the Emperor! You're nothing!"

Anger lits fire in Thelea's eyes. "Don't presume I wouldn't kill you on the spot. "Her voice is cold. Then she turns around and walks out of the bridge, leaving the whole bridge crew staring at the door closing behind her.

Thelea walks fast and she's filled with anger. "What an idiot! I wonder if these acknowledge the authority of Grand Admiral Ronin. Maybe I should bust Wellen out of here. He's safer with the Emperor's Hammer than with these who call themselves 'Imperials'."

She walks towards the detention block, where's she's faced by a young officer. "Ma'am, may I ask why you're here?"  
"I'm here to meet Wellen Carlan. You took him prisoner on Yinchorr.

"The Rebel?"

"Yes, him."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why you're willing to meet him? He represents everything all of us, including you, should hate."

"Are you questioning my authority?"

"Umm... No, Ma'am, I'm not. Do you want escorts?" Thelea glances at him, so he continues. "Guess not. Block A, cell 2212. Here's the map-"

"I don't need one to find it." Then she walks towards the cell 2212 on cell block A.

She reaches the door and opens it and steps in. Door is left open. Wellen looks at her and then he charges at her screaming. "Traitor!"

She grabs his arms. "Listen to me, Wellen. I'm getting you out of here. Listen! You're not safe in here. But you have a chance among the IW."  
"Why should I trust you?" He struggles trying to escape, but she's too strong.

"Because I care. I won't betray our friendship. Our friendship means a lot to me."

He calms down. "But you would betray the Empire? I thought you didn't want to do that..."

"I don't. But these shouldn't be called 'Imperials'." She grabs his right arm. "I'm sorry, but this is the only way. Play along, my friend." She drags him out from the cell and to the detention block control room, where she's face by the young officer she already met.

"Hold! Where are you taking this prisoner?"

"Cool it, kid. I'm taking him to my superiors at IW."

"Do you have transfer orders?"

"Who said I would need them?"

"But..."

"Silence! Contact my superior officer, if you've got something to add." Without giving the young officer a chance to reply, she takes Wellen to the elevator. And then the elevator door closes and she releases Wellen who retreats backwards towards the back wall of the lift.

"Stay away from me!" Wellen yells.

"Calm down, my friend. I'm taking you out of here."

"You already told me that, Thelea. But I'm not sure that I'll be safe among the IW..."

"Do you really want to stay here? Besides, I'll guarantee your safety."

Wellen is about to say something, but Thelea grabs his arm again, for the lift stopped at the hangar deck.

Thelea drags 'the resisting Rebel' to his A-wing and she jumps in to her Z-95.

Both take off simultaneously and are out of the hangar before the destroyer's crew has any time to react.

Both fly really fast and are beyond the destroyer's attractor beams reach in no time. And before the destroyer can launch some fighters the two are already in hyperspace.

They fly side by side in hyperspace until they suddenly are drawn back to the real space. Thelea studies her HUD and she sees an Interdictor Cruiser. "Wellen, do you see that?"

"Yes. One of yours?" His voice sounds a bit sarcastic.

"Determine that. It doesn't look like Imperial. Nor Republic. "She checks her HUD again. "Hold on, I know that signal. Blast! Or Whee!"

"What?"

"It _is_ one of ours. It's Arkanian."

"_What?_"

"It comes from Arkania."

"Enemies or friends?"

"Arkanians are my people. They won't attack me." She swallows the following words, but Wellen can guess that they could attack him.

The cruiser hails both fighters. "Un identified fighters. This is Arkanian Interdictor Cruiser _Dauntless_. Identify yourselves, and state your destination and business."

"I'm Commander Thelea Jeth of the New Republic. I'm Arkanian. My wing mate is Lieutenant Commander Wellen Carlan of the New Republic. He's Corellian."

"Commander, we've been waiting for you."

"I should've known. Can we board?"

"Aren't you Imperial?" Thelea confirms this. "Your parents are onboard, and they want to know, why you identified yourself as a member of the NR."

"Officially I _am_ a member on the NR. I just happen to Imperial as well. Can I meet my parents?"

"Denied. You can _not_ board_ Dauntless_, but you are allowed to board the command craft, _Sunlord_. It's the largest ship around."

"Thelea checks her HUD again and sees an enormous Arkanian Command Craft. She hails it. "Sunlord, this is Commander Thelea Jeth. May we, me and human, board?"

"Commander Jeth, You both may board _Sunlord _Wellcome aboard. You will be escorted to the bridgr. The Supreme Warlord will meet you there."

(To be continued)


	7. Arkania

An Enemy Within by CM Mitth'raw'eana 

Chapter 7

Thelea Jeth and Wellen Carlan are walking down the Main Street of Trade City, the 'capital' of Arkania. The Arkanian Armada is patrolling in between of Arkania and one of its moons.

Wellen looks around the city quite amazed. Especially when he finds out that currently he seems to be the only _human_ on the planet. Though he recognizes some of the other species. Most are naturally Arkanians, but he sees some Yakan (big four-fingered humanoids who used to be stocky, before Arkanians began to put cyber implants in to their brains), and a couple of 'human' with blue skins and red glowing eyes.

Thelea notices the expression on his face. "Those blue ones are allies of Arkania. They are known as the Chiss of Csilla." Thelea whispers.

"Arkanians dislike humans, I presume."

"Usually humans aren't allowed to stay overnight. Luckily I was able to convince them that you weren't here to do what humans usually want to do on Arkania."

"Why Arkanians dislike humans?"

"When we still allowed humans to mine diamonds here, they took too much. Way too much. Of course they paid for all, but the planet itself got in danger."

"Understood. By the way, where are we going?"

"To meet the Elders."

"Elders?"

"Elected senate of Arkania. Don't let the name 'elders' to fool you, for many of them are very young. They demanded to meet us. We'll find out soon enough."

They arrive to the governing building. It's the tallest building around the piazza. Thelea leads Wellen inside. When he sees the interiors he stops. Thelea walks bit ahead before noticing that Wellen is not with her. She turns around and walks to him. "Amazing isn't it?" Wellen can only nod. "Fountains, statues, and so much space! This looked much smaller from the outside..."

Thelea laughs. "We're Arkanians, probably the most intelligent species in the galaxy. We can play with science and technology."

"Illusions?"

"Yes. Outside was an illusion, made with holographic technology."

Wellen looks around with awe as they are walking towards the Elders' chamber. When they reach the massive doors, Wellen catches his breath. Thelea just smiles.

The doors open as they approach, and they step inside the chamber. From rising auditorium dozens of Arkanians are looking at them. Wellen follows Thelea to a stand in the center of the room.

After they have reached the stand an Arkanian man with white hair stands up. "Thelea Jeth. You have been requested to face the Elders for a reason. Do we have the full attention of you and your colleague?"

"Yes, you do."

"Good. You are member of both Emperor's Hammer and the New Republic, are you not?

"Yes, I am."  
"Which one of these has your loyalties?"

"That is a question o which I have no answer to."

Mutter fills the Chamber. "Silence!" The man shouts and silence descends. "You should know."

"I do know. To Arkania. Above any galactic government I am loyal to my home planet and my species."

"Are you ready to leave both EH and NR if requested to join the Arkanian Armada?"

Thelea's reply comes without hesitation. "Yes, I am."

The Arkanian Elder moves his attention to Wellen. "If Commander Jeth would be requested to join, are you prepared to join her?"

Wellen looks at Thelea to see what she thinks, but her eyes are fixed on someone at the back row. He doesn't hesitate long. "I will follow my friend." Thelea looks at him, though he hasn't got an idea. But the man she was looking earlier notices this, and the grateful expression on her face.

The two are requested to leave the Chamber. They would be asked to join later. "Who was the man you were staring at?" Wellen asks when the chamber doors shut.

Thelea looks at her friend, then she looks down. When Wellen touches her chin she raises her face to look at Wellen. She has one tear in her eye. He dries it with his finger. "What? Don't cry, my friend."  
"Wellen, he's my father..."

"How do you know it's him?"

"I have a holographic picture of him and my mother. And I saw him inside the Holocron. I must talk to him, Wellen, I must!"

"Calm down, my child. I'm here. "An Arkanian man has come out of the Chamber. Thelea rushes to him. "Father!" He hugs her. Wellen looks at them, almost embarrassed.

Thelea goes to her friend and her father follows. "Wellen, meet my father, Thelon Jeth. Father, my wing mate in the NR, Corellian, Lt Commander Wellen Carlan. When carefully shaking hands with Wellen, Thelea's father asks. "Are you member of this IW too, Lieutenant Commander?"

"No, Sir, but I used to serve the Empire."

Thelon looks at his daughter. "He left the Empire. You can do the same. The man who raised you doesn't matter. Trust me."

"You knew he was a Dark Jedi?" He nods. "And you still left me with him?"

"He treated you well, didn't he?" Thelea blushes. Before she can answer a young Arkanian clears his throat at the Chamber door, and they return to the Chamber.

In the Chamber Thelea's father takes his place at the back row and the spokesman looks at the two. "Thelea Jeth. Now it is time for you to make a decision. You are hereby invented to join the Arkanian Armada. Your wing mate is free to follow you. You must decide now."

"Now, Sir?"

"Which one you choose? Your home planet, ore someone else?"

Two fighters emerge from hyperspace above the planet Coruscant. A Z-95 Head Hunter and an A-wing. Both are hailed by the Flight Control. "Unidentified fighters. You have entered Republic space. Identify yourselves."

Thelea replies from her Z-95. "Coruscant, we're sending our ID signals now."

"Thank you Commander, Lt Commander. Welcome back."

We need an audience with one of the Admirals. ASAP."

(To be continued)


	8. Final Battle

An Enemy Within

by CM Mitth'raw'eana

Chapter 8

Thelea and Wellen are standing in front of Admiral Drayson in his office. "What is your reason for this audience, Commander Jeth?"

"Sir, we need a Leave of Absence. Personal reasons."

"Really? How we can reach you, if necessary?"

"Comlinks, Sir."

"Very well, LoA granted."

Nearly ten hours later the two are, once again, above the Lost Planet of the Jedi. "We're back, Wellen"

"Yes, but why?"

"Do you remember the last time? When we were fired at?"

"Yes, the Anti-Artillery Cannon. You were worried about it, weren't you?"

"I was and I am. We have to find it to know who brought it here."  
"Do you think it's Imperial?"

"It may be."

A while later they are walking down the same path they used the last time. Soon they see the mark the cannon left the last time. Thelea tries to locate the cannon on the opposite side of the 'river'. Carefully she moves forward. Her reactions save her again, when she throws herself to the ground just in time to avoid a blast from somewhere right of them.

Lying on the ground she suddenly notices the cannon. "I can see it. Though I can't recognize it from this distance. Let's take the other path."

Some time later Thelea is standing next to the cannon. "This is not Imperial." She notices a small carving at the base of the cannon. "So _that_ was the reason he wanted me to find this place. If the wrong people would get this weapon..."

"What?"

"This weapon was built by a culture forgotten long time ago. He wants their technology. The man who raised me!"

"True, my young apprentice. Imperials are going to make me the next Emperor, if I could deliver that to them." The black haired man says.

"No!" She lits her inherited lightsaber. And he lits his own. Her purple blade against his red one. Blades buzz when the two take duelling stances. Then the fight begins.

Wellen can't even follow the duel, for the duellists move too quickly for eyes to follow. The Man is more experienced, but Thelea is an Arkanian, a descendant of Arca Jeth, one of the greatest Jedi Masters of his time, and maybe even of the present.

Suddenly the man uses his Force abilities and throws Thelea backwards against the rocky wall. "Well, well, well. My young apprentice, defeated." He says to Thelea who's lying oon the ground, seemingly unconscious. Wellen rushes to her. "Are you prepared to die for her, Corellian?"

The man swings his red blade towards Wellen's throat. But his blade is blocked by a purple one. Thelea is standing next to Wellen. "I'm not letting you to take this to the Imps."

"You're one."

"Your point being?" She turns and strikes at the cannon which explodes knocking the trio to the ground."

A few minutes later Thelea wakes up. Both men are still on the ground. She checks Wellen first. He's unconscious but breathing. Then she sees a widening pool of blood under her raiser. She turns him around. He's still alive. "Why did you wanted your father's position, Morn?"

"It was...mine." He sighs and dies. Thelea pushes the corpse away from her.

"He was Palpatine's son?" Wellen asks. He is conscious again.

"Yes. Emperor never knew of him."

"You did. Did you tell to anyone?"

"No."

"A Fist having a secret from him?""

"Yes. But enough of that matter. Now It can't end up into wrong hands."  
"But now no-one can have it..."

"Better this way, trust me."

"Okay. Can I ask you something? It just crossed my mind."  
"Sure."

"What Drayson sent you to find from Tangrene?"

"Plans of an attack by the Imperials."  
"An Imperial brought them to him?"

"Did I have a choice? I could have falsified them or take something off, but I couldn't do that. No. I didn't want to do that. I had to sacrifice one successful attack for my exposure. Wellen, he knew that the traitor still walked among us, even after you were released of those charges. He already had those plans. I found out about this when I overheard a conversation when I came from his office after delivery. Though I guessed that he could send others to verify. After all, it was me, gave him your name. And that pilot really _did _give me your name."

"Did you believe him?"

"Of course not. I know you. Besides, I knew I was a traitor, but not the one they came for. They wanted to capture or kill you."

"So _that_ is what happened. Enough of this. What are we going to do now?"

"Where we were supposed to be. I have already contacted my superiors in IW and requested a LoA of undefined length. It was granted. Come on, Captain, we have a job to do."

Wellen laughs. "Aye, Admiral."

The End


End file.
